


Happy Anniversary

by Origingirl



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Power Play, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-23 06:44:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6108394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Origingirl/pseuds/Origingirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's no better way to celebrate the anniversary of wars end than a fancy dinner...... plus passionate interfacing with your sparkmate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taiyari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taiyari/gifts).



> This is my part of an art trade for the lovely and talented taiyari on tumblr. This is a two-chapter fanfiction. I apologize if the whole plot seems cheesy, but I just love this idea too much to not write about it. Anyways, enjoy, peeps :)

Megatron sighed.

As good as reconstruction was going on Cybertron, he hated seeing his sparkmate stressed out even if just a little. It was mainly up to himself and Optimus to give orders and blueprints that would be carried out and applied to their planets restoration, since the Omega Lock was beyond repair. 

The ex-warlord and current High Lord Protector was seated at his office, which was located in the central control station – the building both parties decided would serve as the place where decision making and planning would happen, similar to that of Earth’s House of Representatives. Megatron was currently in the process of deciding where to construct the next line of living quarters and shops when an idea popped into his mind.

It was nearing the anniversary date of when the war had finally come to an end. Megatron knew that all cybertronians currently inhibiting the planet would be celebrating the significance of that day, and Optimus and himself should do just the same. Megatron knew his sparkmate as one who always liked to busy himself with some form of work or activity; however, with some persuasion… he was sure he could get Optimus to relax for the day and celebrate the anniversary of the wars end with him (he’d make a mental note to come up with a name for the anniversary later).   
With construction plans now discarded in the back of his processor, he began thinking of ways he could celebrate with Optimus. They could obviously not go for a flight together since Optimus wasn’t a flyer model, so that option was out. Megatron didn’t want to do anything that was viewed as the “typical” way to spend a day with a sparkmate, such as going out for a drink or stargazing…  
So what was there left to do, he wondered. 

Perhaps he could combine a drink and stargazing into one to make it special, and then add a few ideas of his own to really make a night out of the anniversary. Optimus had been stressed out more than usual, and for that Megatron concluded he deserved nothing less than the best treatment.  
With a nod to himself, he decided.  
Optimus was hopefully going to be delightfully surprised more than he’s ever been in his life.

:-:

It was the night of the anniversary that marked the end of the war. Optimus was carrying a few data pads from his office to his recharge quarters. The halls of the central control station were empty from the bottom of the building to the top. Only a few mechs inhabited the building, and the rest had left to go celebrate. Truthfully, Optimus couldn’t wait to return to his and Megatron’s shared quarters. He knew his duties had kept him and his sparkmate separate for a good portion of the solar cycle, and by the time they’d both finished their daily tasks there wasn’t much time for them to do anything together except a few kisses goodnight then cuddle until recharge overtook their systems. 

Optimus vented heavily.

He missed they few cycles at the beginning of their planets reconstruction when things were a bit more relaxed, and he and Megatron had more time to themselves. Now, it seemed as if they’d never share another intimate moment with one another until the whole planet was brought back to its former glory, which would not happen overnight. Hopefully tonight would provide an opportunity for Megatron and himself to be in each other’s presence for more than a single breem. The Prime turned a corner to head to an elevator station, when he’d spotted Ratchet who was conversing with Wheeljack. The two bots stopped mid-word to greet Optimus.

“How’s it goin’, boss bot?” Wheeljack asked.

“I’m doing well, thank you. And yourselves?”

Ratchet vented. “It’s been a long cycle, but luckily we have some wiggle room to celebrate.” He said, glancing at Wheeljack briefly, and then back at the Prime. “Speaking of which, I hope you don’t plan to spend the rest of the cycle reviewing construction plans or anything of the sort.”

Optimus smiled at how well Ratchet could read him. “Actually, I hope to enjoy some leisurely time with Megatron. We haven’t had the privilege of speaking with one another about anything but plans for Cybertron in a very long time.”

Ratchet laughed. “Good. I was afraid I’d have to use my CMO authority to make you take the evening off. Nice to know even you know when to take it easy.”

Optimus places a servo on Ratchets shoulder plating. “I assure you I have no intention of stressing over anything this evening, old friend.”

Ratchet nodded in approval. “Well, off you go then.”

Wheeljack took ratchet by the servo and walked off in the opposite direction. “Don’t go at it too hard, or Ratchet’ll weld your head to your aft.” The engineer shouted from the end of the hall to Optimus, which earned him a light smack to the helm from the medic and made Optimus look away, slightly embarrassed by the implication of the remark.

The Prime vented a light sigh before resuming his small trip to the elevator shafts. He passed a room used as an observatory with a sky dome. Only a nanoklick after passing it did he realize that there was someone in the room, which was odd considering the top floor of the control center should be vacant at this time. Turning on his peds he walked back to the rooms’ entrance to be met with a sight that made his jaw want to drop to the ground, and his spark leap in surprise.

There was Megatron.

The High Lord Protector stood in front of what appeared to be a rather large decorative table, which was illuminated by the open sky roof of the observatory. Stepping slowly he entered, and Optimus got a better view of the table. It appeared to be made out of refined steel and had decorative design marks engraved in it. Two chairs sat on either side of the table, made from the same material and decorated in the same way. On the table was a very impressive display – High grade, which appeared to be from the golden age based on the tint of it, mid-grade mini cubes sprinkled with rust, and at the center sat two objects that resembled candles on earth.   
Optimus continued to gaze at the beautiful display, and the light coming from the sky roof only made it all the more stunning to look at. After taking in all in he glanced at Megatron, who stood a few steps away from the table. The High Lord Protector had his servos resting on his hips and a satisfied grin on his face.

“I take it you like it, Prime?”

Optimus allowed a light chuckle to escape his lip plates. “Well I certainly wasn’t expecting such a pleasant surprise.” He said, walking over to the taller mech. “I hope it wasn’t too much trouble to put this together.”

Megatron chuckled, holding his servos out to embrace his sparkmate. “Only the best for you, Optimus.” He said, making sure to take his time dragging his clawed servos across the expanse of the Prime’s waist and upper thy plates. “Come, sit.” Megatron walked over to one side of the table and pulled out a chair.

Optimus chuckled and walked over, taking a seat on the comfortable metal surface.

Megatron strode over to the other side of the table and sat down as well, elbow joints on the tables surface and servos crossed over one another just below his bottom lip plate. 

“What’s the status on construction of New Iacon?” Megatron began conversing, taking a sip of his high grade. 

Optimus shrugged. “Reconstruction of a whole city is time consuming. Personally, I’m glad the process is lengthy. It ensures that the quality of the construction will be to the liking in the end.”  
Megatron chuckled. “Indeed. One would think the people would try to make haste with construction. It seems they share the same opinion, wanting the new cities to be as close to perfect as possible.” 

“That’s good.” Optimus said, venting a light sigh. “Watching cycle by cycle as our planet springs to life again brings a nostalgic and pleasant feeling to me. I hope that feeling resonates with all other cybertronians.”

“It certainly does with me.” Megatron nodded in agreement. “Though, it also brings back other feelings from the past.” He said, helm bowing slightly.

Optimus knew what he was hinting at, and reached across the table to intertwine his servo with his spakmate’s. “Do not mourn the past, Megatron. What’s done is done. We can only take knowledge acquired form our past experiences and use it to better ourselves as sentient beings in the here and now.” The Prime’s servo tightened slightly around the other and he gave a small smile. “You of all cybertronians should know.”

Megatron laughed, returning the hold on Optimus’s servo. “Indeed.”

The two conversed about everything and nothing as the cycle of celebrating the anniversary of wars end went onward. Most of their talk was discussing ideas of what to build next. Megatron suggested a more efficient linking system so the bots of Cybertron could navigate the planet with ease. Optimus agreed one hundred percent, thinking that the system could provide much needed unity among the people.

Truthfully, it was Megatron who did most of the talking. Optimus was completely content with sitting, sipping on his high grade, and listening to the endless stream of creative ideas stemming from Megatron’s lip plates. The ex-warlord was so intriguing to watch. As far back as the Golden Age, Optimus remembered when he first met his now sparkmate face to face and talking about Cybertron’s future. Even as Orion, he found watching Megatron speak about making their world a justified place immensely inspiring. He always had a way with words, no doubt.

Optimus continued to stare, a small smile present on his lip plates. About five breems pasted before Megatron noticed the absentminded stare from the Prime. The High Lord Protector stopped his speech immediately when he noticed that while the Prime’s eyes were trained on him, it was clear he was paying less and less attention to what was being said and more and more attention to the ex-warlord.

Megatron grinned. “You could at least try to make yourself look more convincing, Optimus.”   
The Prime let out a spark-felt laugh, something he rarely did. Only a few bots could make him laugh like that – Megatron being the most prominent. 

“My apologies.” Optimus said, leaning back in his chair to achieve a more comfortable position. “I just love watching you speak about things your passionate about. It brings out the best in you, in my opinion.”

“Oh, really?” Megatron, stood up from his chair. “I disagree.”

Optimus chuckled. “Oh? And why is that?”

“Well…” Megatron began, slowly walking over to the other side of the table where Optimus sat with an amused grin on his face plates. “…after all these cycles of battling you, and now reconstructing our world with you, I believe it is you who brings out the best in me, Prime.”

Optimus jokingly hummed in thought. “Perhaps. Though there are times when I succeed in bringing out the worst in you as well.”

Megatron raised an optic ridge.

“Do you recall our first of few meetings to discuss the first stages of reconstruction? You were so eager to start rebuilding that you argued with me for half the cycle about what to take as the first step. Either I had a processor malfunction or you stormed out of the meeting room right after shouting in my face plate obscenities, and the fact that you knew what you were doing and I didn’t based on our backgrounds. While I agreed that you could offer the best input because of the fact that you were a minor in Kaon, I did not agree with the fact that you wanted to be the only one overseeing the first stage of reconstruction.” The Prime paused and rose from his seat, laughing at the memory. “I suppose at that time you still were the slightest bit reluctant to work side-by-side with me.”

Megatron hummed, stepping behind Optimus. He wrapped his clawed servos around the Prime’s midsection and trailed a few small kissed up and down his sparkmate’s neck cabling. Optimus vented a sigh and leaned back into the embrace, smiling all the while.  
“I did make up for it in the end, didn’t I?” Megatron said with a subtle growl to his tone, which never failed to make Optimus’s spark flutter. 

“That you did.” The Prime tilted his neck slightly, allowing those marvelous lip plates and sharpened denta the utmost access to his neck cabling. “And I must say you did a tremendously pleasant job of it.”

Megatron hummed suggestively, sliding his servos down to trace across the surface of those perfect hip joints and thy plates. “How about I take you to our berth and make the rest of the cycle _tremendously pleasant._ ”

Optimus shivered in the larger mechs hold. Megatron has many elements about him that made him irresistible in the Prime’s optics – one of them being his voice. He could manipulate his so easily with that raspy, powerful voice. 

Optimus turned around to face Megatron. His optics were a smoldering red that glared slightly, which hinted at his arousal. Optimus’s spark felt ready to jump out of its casing. While Megatron and he did not always see optic-to-optic, there was no doubt in the Prime’s mind that there was no one he’d rather be bonded to. Optimus leaned forward to press a chaste kiss to Megatron’s lip plates.

Megatron smiled against the kiss. He thought it cute how gently and softly Optimus’s kisses were. They were small, yet held the same amount of passion as the fierce way he kissed.

Megatron vented a light sigh, wrapping his servos around his sparkmate’s waist.

For a while, they just stood next to the table, swaying ever so slightly in the illuminating light of the night sky filled with billions upon billions of stars. From a distance, you could say they looked like a single statue of two lovers embracing one another, trapped in that perfect moment for all eternity. Truthfully, Optimus wanted that more than anything. He was determined to keep his bond with Megatron strong until the day he offlined from the moment Megatron said “yes”.

Said mech was just as determined. Megatron made a vow to himself that he’d stay by Optimus’s side and to never let his ideals and delusions control him ever again. Since the day the war drew to a long lasting ceasefire and then an eventual end, Megatron knew that reconstruction was of the utmost importance. Creating unneeded problems just because he felt he should be in control was pointless and downright childish. Megatron now knows that if he truly values anything that has been built upon their peace treaty, he must stay true to the bond he and Optimus share. He’s never felt a greater sense of responsibility in his whole life and like any other challenge, Megatron’s already assured himself he’ll come out on top of it.

With these thoughts suddenly crowding Megatron’s processor, the ex-warlord pressed his lip plates harder to the Primes, glossa darting out and demanding entrance. Optimus was more than willing to accommodate and parted his lip plates, entangling his own glossa with his sparkmate’s.  
Megatron pressed their frames closer together and inched the Prime back until his aft bumped the table. Megatron wasted not a single klick and jostled Optimus back first onto the tables surface. He was immediately on him then, trailing harsh nips followed by gently suckles to Optimus’s neck cabling, which earned him a pleased sigh.

“What happened to taking it to the berth?” the Prime asked jokingly. “This is a public area. Someone could walk in and see us.”

Megatron growled, shoving a knee joint in between Optimus’s legs that collided with his interface panel, sending vibrations to the Prime’s anterior node as well as his valve lining.

Optimus shuttered and lightly gasped.

“As if anyone will be at the top level of the control center on a night like this, let alone at this hour.” Megatron spoke, his tone lustful and raspy as ever. “Besides…” He said, pulling back slightly to get a good look at Optimus’s expression of arousal and anticipation. “…watching you become completely undone by my servos should prove to be a rewarding experience for anyone.”

“Oh, Primus.” Optimus whispered. He could feel the inside of his valve clench in suspense of whatever’s to come on this night. “The things you do to me, Megatron.” 

The larger mech laughed. “It’s your voice kink isn’t it? I must admit I was very surprised how many times I overloaded you the first couple times we interfaced by voice alone.”

Optimus released a small, barely audible moan. “You’re voice is a force to be reckoned with.”

“Can’t argue with that.” Megatron traced his servos across the length of Optimus’s hip joints in a teasing manner. “It is what spoke the words and speeches that got me to be leader of the Deceptions in the first place.” He said, taking his time teasing the Prime. He stroked idly on the outer edges of Optimus’s interface panel, curious to see just how long Prime could control himself.

“Your words inspire such loyalty... as well as arousal.” Optimus said with a shutter to his tone. By Primus, he hated but loved how his sparkmate teased him. While he didn’t mind foreplay, it’s been far too long since they last indulged in themselves and Optimus was fed up with waiting, wanting so badly to be selfish for once. As once leader of the Autobots and currently Prime of Cybertron, Optimus rarely got to do things for the sake of his own welfare and worry about his own personal wants. 

Not tonight.

Tonight was about himself and his sparkmate, receiving and giving each other unimaginable amounts of pleasure.

Optimus’s panel slid back with a small click. “Tease me any other night. _I need you now, Megatron._ ”

The High Lord Protector chuckled, climbing off Optimus to position his face plates in front of the quickly lubricating valve. The translucent fluid leaked out in small strands, down thy plates, and onto the table. 

The scent of it was driving Megatron crazy, and he wanted nothing more than to push the Prime into a long hard overload. However, before that he’d indulge himself in the very essence that was Optimus Prime.

Megatron’s slick glossa darted past his lip plates and slid into the wet, warm orifice.

Optimus’s optics widened and he moaned in pleasure. It’s been such a long time that it felt as if he’d never experienced this with Megatron before. He tried bucking his hips into the wonderful sensation, but Megatron’s clawed servos held his hip joints firmly still on the table surface. 

Megatron traced the valve lining thoroughly, not missing a single node. Optimus’s cooling fans sprung to life as he felt that marvelous glossa do wickedly pleasurable things to him.

After Megatron had his fill on indulging in Primes sweet metal folds, he pushed his glossa as far in as it could go and began small thrusting motions. Optimus gasped at the sudden intrusion and all he could do was moan out loud, still unable to move his hip joints. Optimus gripped at the edges of the table so firmly it was sure to leave dents. 

“Megatron.” Optimus moaned, feeling the inside of his valve clench at the small slick appendage. “Megatron. _Please,_ I need this.” Optimus removed his servos from the table edges and gently pressed at Megatron’s helm.

Megatron briefly withdrew his glossa to let out a chuckle. “As you wish, Prime.” 

_Oh that voice!_

Optimus’s valve let out a gush of lubricant before Megatron’s glossa darted back in and began rapid thrusting motions, reaching deeper and deeper each time he sunk back in.

Optimus threw his helm back in pleasure, moaning each time Megatron’s glossa struck and even deeper node than the last. His cooling fans were at maximum capacity, trying to cool his rapidly heating frame. 

“Megatro- _ohh!_ That’s it!” Optimus moaned loudly when a very deep and very sensitive node was struck. “There, there, _again, please!_ "

Megatron grinned to himself. He loved how he was the only being in the universe who was capable of brining Optimus Prime this much pleasure. Watching the mech lowly unravel by his servo alone was the most arousing sight. This was one kind of power that wouldn’t lead him down a bad path – the power to make Optimus overload until he’s short circuited his processor. 

Megatron drove his glossa forward with determination, hitting the Primes sweet spot over and over.  
Optimus couldn’t control his venting, releasing each gasp as if it was forced out of him.  
“Megatron. Oh Primus… _Megatron! Please!_ ” Optimus wailed, pushing his valve against the High Lord Protector’s face plates.

Megatron groaned. By Primus he loved it when Optimus moaned his name with that beautiful baritone voice. Deciding Optimus has waited long enough for release, he enclosed his lip plated over the valve lining and _sucked_.

Optimus’s optics sparked and he felt his valve ripple then clench, sending him into a long awaited overload, his back strut arching towards the exposed sky. Megatron graciously lapped at the lubricant that was gushing from the Prime’s valve as a result, sliding his glossa in and out slowly as Optimus rode it out.

When the overload ended, Optimus’s back plates fell back onto the table top with a clank. He waited a moment to let his cooling fans slow down, then opened his optics to gaze down at his sparkmate who was occupying himself with cleaning off the last of the lubricant from the table surface as well as around Prime’s valve lining.

Megatron glanced up, feeling Optimus’s gaze on him. “Better than the finest high grade credits can buy.”

Optimus chuckled. “Are you implying my valve lubricants are priceless?”

“Indeed.” Megatron answered, rising up to kiss his sparkmate thoroughly, allowing the Prime to have taste of himself. “Sweet, isn’t it?”

Optimus laughed, wrapping his arms around his High Lord Protector. “Yes. However, I’m sure you taste even better.”

Megatron grinned and backed away, towering above the Prime still laying on the table surface. His spike had been aching for release all the while he was orally pleasuring his lover. With a loud click, it sprung free from its housing. Optimus gazed at the appendage, his arousal quickly building back up.

Megatron growled at the sight of Optimus lying there, valve still exposed, and raw need as clear as day on his face plate. “Why don’t you find out for yourself?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cycle = Day  
> Groon = Hour  
> Klick = second

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second and final chapter. Again, sorry for any typos. I proof read it twice, and couldn't find anything wrong, so If you manage to catch something feel free to drop me a comment. Also, constructive criticism seems a bit silly to ask for on fictional transformer smut works, BUT there's always room for improvement XD Enjoy Taiyari, gurl!

It was fortunate that their berthroom was located in the building directly next to the control center.

Megatron shoved Optimus to the back elevator wall, penetrating his mouth with his glossa roughly. The Prime moaned shamelessly and clutched at Megatron’s sharp shoulder plating. Megatron pulled away only slightly to gently bite at Optimus’s bottom lip plate. He scrapped his sharp servos across the Primes windshield and traced down to prick at the gaps in Optimus’s hip joints. All this combined with two pairs of smoldering red and aroused optics glaring into his was proving to be too much.

Thankfully, the elevator dinged and Megatron wasted no time in sweeping his sparkmate off his peds, and making way to their shared quarters.

Megatron almost forgot to initiate the lock sequence for the berthroom door as Optimus pressed himself to the ex-warlords bulky yet smooth frame. Megatron groaned when he felt two sly servos glide lower and lower down his plating to eventually reach his interface panel. All it took was a few stokes to slide back, and Megatron’s spike sprung from its housing once again.

Optimus smiled, humming a low, baritone chuckle. “It would seem you’re just as eager.” He said directly into Megatron’s audio receptor, resulting in a delicious shiver that rustled his very spark. Optimus leaned forward to kiss his sparkmate as his servos went down to gently stroke the twitching spike.

Megatron had to resist bucking his hips at the first touch. 

Primus, it’s been ages, he thought, feeling the Prime work those elegant servos up and down.

“Optimus.” Megatron gasped, breaking the kiss and lulling his helm to the side.

Optimus hummed in amusement, trailing soft tender kisses across his sparkmate’s thick neck cabling and continuing his movement with his servos on Megatron’s spike. While Optimus could be just as rough and forceful when it came to interfacing, he much preferred to take his time, leaving no inch of the powerful warbuild in front of him untouched. 

Megatron is hoping for a long and hard overload this evening, but quite enjoyed his lovers slow approach. The soft touches and firm massages given to his frame relaxed and subdued him immensely. Optimus knew just how to take care of him, and for that he was greatly appreciative.

And Optimus loved to take care of him. When they interfaced, Optimus felt like he was easing Megatron’s sorrow about their history in a way he couldn’t do with words. Each kiss said “I love you”. Each touch said “I want you”. Every embrace said “I forgive you”. Optimus couldn’t count the amount of times he’s seen Megatron in sorrow and grief, no doubt mourning over a time that he cannot go back and change. To others, it would appear Megatron was just in a bad mood, but Optimus knew better. 

The Prime recalled one night in specific where he and Megatron met to talk professionally, but ended up sitting atop the control center, gazing up at the sky. It was silent for the longest time before Optimus detected a slight change in the air around them. He glanced at Megatron to find him looking downward, his expression one of frustration and confusion. Optimus scooted close until he was close enough to lay a servo on the others shoulder plating. Optimus asked if all was well, and Megatron muttered two words he thought he’d never hear himself say in his life. First once, very quiet and slow, then a second time, then again and again. Optimus embraced the ex-warlord until his stream of repeated apologies ended and silence encompassed them once more. 

Ever since then, Optimus did his best to reassure Megatron every chance he got that all was forgiven between them.

The Prime smiled absentmindedly at the memory. It was very bittersweet and only fueled Optimus’s already endless respect, adoration, and love for the mech currently gasping in pleasure before him.

Megatron opened an optic to see the Prime’s smile and pulled the others frame in closer. “What are you thinking about?”

Optimus’s smile widened and he placed a gentle yet passionate kiss on the others lip plates. “How much I absolutely adore you.” His voice rumbled truthfully in that beautiful baritone Megatron always loved to hear. 

Megatron gave a half-sparked laugh. “Your obsession over me is admirable.”

“I wouldn’t call it an ‘obsession’.” Optimus said, slowly lowering to his knee joints and taking the erect spike in both servos, thumbing it up and down. Megatron vented sharply when he felt the slippery sensation of the others glossa flick across the tip of his spike. “However, there is no denying that you fascinate me to the most extreme level.” He said in a playful tone – something that was rare for the Prime, even in the berth.

Megatron was about to reply with a snarky comeback of his own, when his vocals were stolen from him by a moan of pleasure from Optimus slowly licking along the length of his spike. The High Lord Protector suddenly felt weak in the knee joints. Optimus smirked, loving the effect his steadily paced actions got him. Megatron made the most exquisite sounds when he was the one on the receiving end. It made giving just as pleasurable.

Optimus continued the slow pace for a few klicks more before taking the length of the spike fully into his intake, gently massaging Megatron’s hips as he did so.

It took all his control to not ram into the Primes mouth. Instead, he lifted a clawed servo and stroked the antennae on Optimus’s elegant helm.

The Prime moaned softly and leaned into the contact, asking for more of those lovely strokes.

Megatron let out a chuckle in the midst of his pleasured groans and continued the strokes. He’d always thought it incredibly amusing how one of the most sensitive parts of his lovers frame is his helm antennae. He abused the knowledge, sneaking up on the Prime at times when he’d least expect anyone to be near him to drag his claw tips up and down the appendages. Optimus wasn’t the least bit fond of Megatron doing this, but excused it – knowing that he’d get his chance to get back at his sparkmate when they were alone with no distractions.

Megatron’s thoughts drifted until he froze, feeling slim digits tracing his valve covering. While he wasn’t completely against allowing his beloved access to his valve, Megatron rarely used it in interfacing, making any touches to the sensitive orifice feel ten times more pleasurable.

Optimus knew this fact, and used it to his advantage in order to bring his sparkmate as much pleasure as possible. The Prime moved the tips of two digits up and down the protective valve plating, requesting that it slide back.

Megatron sent the command for the thick plates to open revealing his valve, which was already lubricating. Optimus timed his oral movements along the others spike with his light thrusts in to the now exposed valve, all while continuing the light massages to his lovers hip joints.

The ex-warlord slightly jolted at the intrusion, but quickly came to enjoy the small thrusts to the fullest. One of the aspects Megatron loved about Optimus when they interfaced was the fact that he was a maestro at multi-tasking, being able to dedicate the same amount of attention to stimulating different areas of the frame all at once, bringing forth utmost pleasure. 

Megatron gasped when Optimus suddenly quickened the pace, thrusting the full length of his digits into his valve, and sucking more aggressively on his spike. He slammed the warbuilds hips back to the wall with a force only witnessed in battle. Feeling weak in the knee joints and completely at the Primes mercy, all Megatron could do was lean his weight on the wall and react to Optimus’s sudden aggressive stimulation. 

As Megatron began to feel the fires of overload coursing through his veins, Optimus pulled his helm back.

“Enjoying yourself, Megatron?” His voice was laced with amusement as well as arousal.

The ex-warlord groaned at the loss of spike stimulation. “A pointless question, Prime.”

Optimus grinned, making his thrusts slow but sharp into the others valve. “How rude you are when denied pleasure.” 

Megatron huffed in frustration. As much as he loved Optimus’s playful side of his personality, he really needed release. He hasn’t indulged in interfacing with Optimus in a long time, and would appreciate it if the Prime would stop staring at him with that slag-eating grin. He tried in vain moving his hips with the digits still occupying his valve, for Optimus’s grip was too tight.

“No witty comeback? You must be distracted by the _aching feeling_ in your valve and spike to think of anything.” Optimus said, his grin winding – watching as all Megatron could do was stand there and await his next course of action. “You’re _so hot_ down here I feel as if I must take caution treading deeper, for the heat emanating from you could melt the digits currently thrusting in your valve _over and over,_ thoroughly tracing and mapping.” Optimus spoke as low as his voice could go, speaking slowly with a slight rumble to his tone. 

Megatron actually whimpered at that, realizing he himself may have a small kink for his lovers voice. Who wouldn’t? It’s so deep and rich, drawing out words carefully calculated. He felt himself teetering on the edge of sweet relief.

_“Optimus.”_

“I think you’ve suffered enough.” The Prime said, chuckling then sliding the others spike down his intake and thrusting all four digits this time at a quick pace in and out of the heated valve.

Megatron moaned loudly, gasping as if the sounds were choked out of him. The heat of Optimus’s intake, the slippery glossa, and the slim digits thrusting over and over at a rapid pace all proved to be too much for the ex-warlord.

Throwing his helm to one side with a loud groan of pleasure, Megatron overloaded for the first time in cycles. He grabbed the Primes helm and thrusted into his intake, releasing spurt after spurt of transfluid. His valve quivered, clenched, and released a large gush of lubricant that trailed down his thigh plating and dripped to the metal floor. 

Optimus moaned at the rush of fluid down his intake and thrust his digits slowly in and out of Megatron’s valve, enjoying the sight of it dripping its contents to the floor beneath them. When he drew back, Optimus stood to face his beloved.

Megatron stared at the elegant yet powerful frame rise up in front of him. Optimus drew his servo up to his intake who’s digits were previously buried hilt-deep in the others valve, and licked the lubricant off slowly – one by one. Megatron quivered at the arousing sight and the Prime smiled at the reaction.

“I must disagree with you.” Optimus said, finishing up licking Megatron’s valve lubricant off his digits. “I think you taste much more **_exquisite._** ” 

Megatron’s spike twitched in arousal. Everything about Optimus screamed power. His voice, his frame, the flare of his optics – they all made Megatron melt inside. 

The ex-warlord jerked Optimus into a rough and passionate kiss, slamming an upper thigh into his interface panel which was scorching hot to the touch. Megatron backed the Prime up to the side of their shared berth and shoved him on its surface. 

Optimus moaned and gasped shamelessly, spreading his peds as far as they could go and snapping both spike and valve panels back. Megatron ended the kiss with a small bite to the others bottom lip plate and then pulled himself up from Prime’s quickly heating frame. Optimus stared at his beloved with dimmed optics and slightly parted lip plates with small pants emanating past them. His whole frame seemed to be shivering with anticipation of what was about to come. His spike was fully erect and his valve was forming a puddle beneath if from all the lubricant gushing from it’s swollen lips. 

Megatron smirked at the sight of Optimus Prime splayed out, faceplate imprinted with an aroused expression, and both spike and valve quivering – waiting for him to bring the Prime to completion.

Optimus’s need grew larger with the ex-warlord staring at him with that predatory glare, the dimmed light of the room silhouetting his large frame perfectly, and succeeding in making his smoldering red optics glow brighter. This sight made Optimus recall the countless times they’ve clashed in battle long ago – their bodies so heated and close to each other, fighting for dominance over the other. The look in Megatron’s optics at this moment was identical to that of the times when he fought – seeking power and satisfaction…

…and Optimus was more than willing to give that to him right now.

Optimus smiled, humming a laugh. He brought his servos down to his valve, spreading the lips apart slightly.

**_“Take me.”_ **

Megatron’s grin widened, showing the small shine of his pointed denta. “As you wish, Prime.”

With one swift movement, Megatron slid his spike past Optimus’s valve lining and buried it as far as it could go, applying the smallest of pressure to the ceiling node.

Optimus cried out at the rapid motion.

Megatron wasted no time then, tired of waiting cycles upon cycles, ready to show his sparkmate just how much he missed him. The warbuilds thrusts weren’t as rough as his kisses, but still packed the same punch. Optimus gasped and moaned in time with the tip of the others spike hitting his ceiling node repetitively. Each thrust in and out lit and extinguished a flame of passion Optimus hasn’t felt since the last time they’d interface, and by Primus did he miss it. He forgot what it felt to experience pleasure of this great a magnitude with Megatron, and a part of him wanted to drag it out as long as he possibly could. However, the Prime wasn’t sure how much longer he could hold back with the pace Megatron’s spike was slamming into his valve.

Megatron was so, so close already – the previous overload making him even more revved up than before. Seeking completion now more than ever, he grabbed the Prime’s peds and wrapped them around his waist and upper torso. 

Optimus felt his peds get lifted and immediately wrapped them tightly around the other’s mid-section. The Prime gasped breathlessly as Megatron drove himself into his valve over and over again, rapidly building up to a second overload, but wasn’t quite there yet.

Optimus was in a haze of passion and pleasure when he felt a sudden shift in position once more. Megatron grabbed the Primes knee joints and slammed them to the tops of Optimus’s shoulder plating, moving up on the birth to thrust even deeper, pressing hard against the ceiling node and briefly poking through to his gestation chamber.

 _“Ahh!”_ Optimus cried out at the shift and sobbed in pleasure at the fast, repeated thrusts. “Megatron, _there!”_ The prime nearly shouted when the shift caused Megatron’s spike to scrape across nodes in his valve that were hidden till now. “Again, please. I’m… close. So close.”

“That’s right, _Optimus._ ” Megatron grunted, reaching further and further into the Prime’s gushing valve with each thrust. “Let all of Cybertron hear your marvelous voice.” 

Optimus whaled in pleasure, feeling Megatron’s spike begin to pound past his gestation chamber wall almost to the hilt of it. Optimus could hardly voice his plea, the molten pounding crowding his processor. “Primus, _Megatron!_ I can’t… I cannot… hold on! **_Please!_** ” 

Megatron silenced the Prime by capturing his lip plates in a spark searing kiss.

 _“Hmpf!”_ Optimus moaned at the pleasant intrusion of the others glossa as it pushed him over the edge. The Prime’s valve clenched heartily at the spike ruthlessly pounding into it and let out gush after gush of lubricant as he screamed Megatron’s name to the stars . His spike twitched before releasing between their two heated frames. 

Megatron came shortly after, unable to hold back after hearing that perfect voice say his name so loud and laced with blissful pleasure. His spike relieved itself for the second time that night inside Optimus’s quivering valve, the think spurts of transfluid hitting the top of his gestation chamber, drawing out the overload.

The warbuild collapsed onto the frame below him. Both their cooling fans were working at maximum capacity as they came down from their much needed, blissful high.

Somehow finding the ability to speak again, Optimus spoke first, “You haven’t lost your touch.”

Megatron chuckled at that. “Neither have you.” He rose from lying his helm on Optimus’s chest to place a soft kiss to the Prime’s lip plates.

“Megatron.” Optimus said, bringing both servos up to cup his beloved’s faceplate. “Know that I love you, and though I have my fair share of regrets from our war, meeting you is not one of them.” 

The ex-warlord melted inside at the intensity of Optimus’s gaze and all of the sincerity present in his EM field. He knew Optimus held nothing against him, but hearing it said – especially in that voice – brought him the most immense amount of Joy. He leaned into the servo digits brushing gently across the sides of his faceplate and sighed.

It was hard enough to find peace among the people of Cybertron after the war, and Megatron thought it was going to be even harder to find inner peace with himself. However, Optimus was proving to make finding that inner peace incredibly less difficult. He’ll always feel some sort of anguish attached to their history together, but right now in this peaceful moment he’s sharing with the only mech he wants to spend the rest of his existence with, Megatron allowed himself to experience that peace and vulnerability.

If this was what peace felt like, he would never compromise it for anything.

He had Optimus by his side now, and the Prime’s contagious sense of optimism and confidence was all he needed in terms of reassurance for the future.

:-:

Optimus was the first to online.

The Prime checked his internal clock and it revealed to him that it was almost the beginning of the next cycle – roughly four groons or so.

As he onlined, his system senses came to one by one. First touch, then sound, then sight. By the time Optimus was fully aware of his surroundings, he looked down and smiled. Megatron was lying atop his frame, venting quietly. His clawed servos were wrapped protectively around the Prime’s chest plating, and his helm was resting just above his windshields.

Optimus sighed in bliss.  
He hadn’t felt such a sense of rightness in a long time. He wanted nothing more than to lay peacefully with his beloved in their berth forever.

At the awakening rumble of Optimus’s engine, Megatron stirred online as well, his red optics standing out against the darkened room. He released a clawed servo from Optimus’s left shoulder plating and held it to his helm, groggily moaning as his systems started up. He hiked himself up on his elbow struts and gazed down at the Prime.

Optimus smiled in the bliss off remembering their coupling groons before. Just as his attitude was contagious, so was his smiles, and Megatron found himself smiling with his sparkmate. “Awake, I see.”

Optimus hummed a sigh and nodded lazily. He reached his servos up to wrap around Megatron’s neck, pulling down gently. Megatron took the hint and his smile widened, placing a gentle kiss to the Prime’s lip plates. 

“We have some time before we must get up and back to preforming our duties as leaders.” Megatron said in a low tone. “I wonder what we could get accomplished in four groons.” He purred.

Optimus chuckled, pressing the tips of their helms together. “I could think of a few things.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's that! If you like my writing style and wanna do an art trade, hit me up! :D


End file.
